The Mansion in the Forest
by SweetCupCakes
Summary: Looks like Professor E. Gadd has found another Mansion for Luigi to investigate. But has Luigi bit off more then he can chew with this Mansion? Is the horrible past of the Mansion to much for the plumber? Will the Mansion rip up the already broken up Mario family? or will it bring it closer together? (Rated T for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**The Mansion in the Forest **

**Chapter 1**

_Within a deep dark forest sits an old mansion that has not been lived in for a very long time. The mansion has a sad history; it seems whoever lives or stays inside the mansion are never seen again._

It's a nice sunny day, the sunshine is shining above the Mushroom Kingdom. All the Toads and Toadettes of the Mushroom Kingdom are going about their business enjoying the sun's rays.

Not too far away from the Mushroom Kingdom is a little house that belongs to the heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario and his younger twin brother Luigi. Within the heroes house Luigi is at the dining table; setting up for breakfast.

"Mario!" Luigi shouts to get his brother down. But no sign of him, Luigi sighs and walks to the bottom of the stairs "MARIO!" Luigi shouts louder, when Luigi hears his brother moving he smiles and walks back to the table, placing food on it and sits down to wait for Mario.

Mario comes down fully dressed rubbing his eyes. When Mario reaches the kitchen he sits down still half asleep.

"You're such a heavy sleeper, bro" Luigi says when Mario sits down. Mario looks up at his brother.

"I'm not a morning person either" Mario pointed out as he grabs some toast.

"You get it from Wario" Luigi says quietly into his cup of tea as he is taking a sip.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing" for the rest of the meal there is silence, mostly because Mario is still half asleep.

Once Luigi finishes eating he places his plate in the sink and walks outside to receive the mail. When Luigi gets to the mail box he opens the little door on the mail box and grabs the mail. He starts to flip though the letters, when a logo on one of the letters catches his eye. Luigi brings the letter to the front of the pile to take a better look at it. Luigi just starts to stare at the logo in the corner of the letter, after sometime Luigi walks back into the house still looking at the letter.

"What you looking at bro?" Mario asks seeing Luigi as he comes in just looking at the mail he picked up. "A letter" Luigi answers

Mario chuckles "I know it's a letter, bro. What I mean is what does it say?"

Luigi finally looks up from the letter to look at his brother, who is washing up the dishes from breakfast "I've not opened it yet" Luigi says as he places the mail on the tables. Mario dries off his hands and grabs the letter Luigi was just staring at. Mario sees the logo and holds out the letter to Luigi.

"You've got to open it sometime, bro" Luigi sighs and grabs the letter. Luigi takes one last look at the logo which belongs to none other than Professor E. Gadd before he opens the letter. Luigi reads the letter out loud

_Dear Luigi_

_Luigi my boy a mansion has been found not too far from the first mansion ever mansion you investigated. You are properly wondering why I'm informing you about the mansion, well my boy after your last little adventure with collecting the dark moon pieces; I thought you would be the right person for the job. I've put two maps in the envelope that will lead you to the mansion. I've set up a little hut outside the mansion; I'll meet you there, my boy._

_PS: Almost forgot. I don't know if King Boo Is behind the and as King Boo has a thing for kidnapping your brother and in prisoning him, I strongly suggest you bring him along._

_Professor Evlin Gadd_

Once Luigi finishes reading he places the letter down and just stares at nothing. Luigi could feel someone staring at him Luigi turns around to and looks at his brother. When Luigi sees the look on his brother's face, he knows what he is thinking.

"Oh no, no, no" Luigi shouts waving his hands in front of his face.

"Come on Weegee!" Mario begs.

Luigi sighs "Mario…."

"Weegee Professor E. Gadd needs your help"

"Fine, bro" Mario smiles "But your wrong, Professor E. Gadd doesn't need my help"

"What? What do you mean?" Mario asks with a confused look on his face.

"He needs our help" Luigi says putting his arm around Mario's shoulder. "Well we better get a start getting there, bro. It'll be night by the time we get there."

"You're right, bro. We better go now" With that Mario heads to the front door. Luigi quickly grabs the map out which results in the second map and the letter to fall to the floor along with it the rest of the mail and a letter with Princess Peaches logo on it that looked like it had been stuck to another letter. But as Luigi is in a hurry to catch up with his brother he didn't notice.

"Mario wait up, bro. We need to look at the map"

"Sorry bro" Mario stops and waits for his brother to catch up. When Luigi gets to Mario he pulls out the map and starts to read it. Luigi starts to walk while reading the map. Mario gets a bit confused bt soon figures out why Luigi Is walking off, so starts to follow him.

Luigi continues to walk while looking at the map. While Mario looks at their surroundings, their surroundings have changed from lovely green grass and shinning sun to dying grass, tress without one leaf hanging from the branches. Mario looks to the sky, he knows it's around evening but the sky shows no sign of the sun it's just dark clouds filling the whole sky. Mario looks to his left and right there is nothing but trees that no long had any leafs and looks as if they never will. Clearly Mario and Luigi were now deep in a forest.

Mario looks to his brother who is ahead of him still looking at the map. Mario continues to walk following his brother staring at the floor; suddenly Mario hears a voice calling his name. Mario quickly looks up to his brother. Luigi must have felt his brother staring at him as he turns to look at him.

"Something wrong?" Luigi asks when he sees confusion and a tiny bit of worry on his brothers face.

"Just thought I heard my name. That's all" Mario answers as he shakes his head slightly and then starts to smile.

Luigi nods making a note to his self about it. For the rest of the walk Luigi made sure that Mario was right beside him.

The brothers finally get to the mansion. "Whoa!" both brothers say once the lay eyes on the mansion.

"Luigi my boy" Professor E. Gadd says walking up to the brothers. "I thought I heard people out here. Come on in, I'll tell you the full story" Professor E. Gadd says while leading the brothers into the little hut he has set up in the large front yard of the Mansion. Which is very bigger on the inside then it looks on the outside.

When all three of them get into the hut, Professor E. Gadd sits in a chair by a big screen and begins to press buttons. The mansion comes up on to the big screen.

"I better get right to it. This mansion is a bit like the first one you stepped into Luigi, but isn't as this mansion didn't just appear out of nowhere. This mansion has been standing for decades, it has quite the history. I know you properly wondering well if it's been standing for decades why all of sudden am I interested in this mansion. Well I was just working on daily scanning for paranormal activity I saw an area which was giving off huge readings of paranormal activity. And as you guess I followed it which lead me here. I went inside the mansion and explored some of the rooms" Professor E. Gadd pulls out an old journal and a key that unlocks the front door of the mansion and hands it to Luigi.

"This is an old journal that belonged to a resident that living in the mansion. I found it in the dining room. It has much information that will help you." Professor E. Gadd jumps from his chair and walks into another room.

Luigi looks to the journal and turns it to the first page it reads

'_The eyes can't see what the ears can hear'_

Luigi frowns slightly not understanding what it says. Luigi was about to turn to the second page. But Professor E. Gadd came back into the room, carrying two Poltergusts with him.

"Here you go my boys. You can't go in there without theses, Poltergusts 6000" Both brothers' grabs a Poltergusts 6000.

Professor E. Gadd looks to Luigi. "When I get more information about the mansion I will contact you on" E. Gadd hands Luigi a DS lite that has been modified to help Luigi and Mario. Luigi nods a thank you to E. Gadd. Luigi and E. Gadd look to Mario who is looking at his Poltergust 6000

Professor E. Gadd chuckles "And teach your brother the ropes…..also good luck" With that Professor E. Gadd opens the door and the brothers walk out.

Mario and Luigi walk to the front door of the mansion with their Poltergusts at the ready. Luigi put the key in the door and unlocks it. He shakily puts his hand on the door handle and turns it, then opens the door a bit popping his head though the door.

* * *

**I don't own any of the Mario character****s they belong to Nintendo**

**Please Review :) it will mean a lot to me. **

**Also I would like to add that if anyone has caught on with what Luigi means when he said **_**"You get it from Wario" **_** I would like to add I know that Wario, Waluigi, Mario and Luigi are NOT brothers. And that Luigi and Mario are twins and Wario and Waluigi maybe brothers and maybe Mario and Luigi's cousins. Just thought I would say before someone sends a review point out my flaw and giving me a lecture about it. I just like to think of them being brothers :) I find it cute, but if anyone is now thinking "Oh great Wario and Waluigi are going to be OOC and super nice to the Mario bros" Well think again, they will be nasty to the Mario bros like always. But if they do become OOC in a chapter don't worry I'll warn you.**

**For you guys wondering whos the oldest out of the now four brothers well here is is**

**Walugi**

**Wario**

**Mario**

**Luigi**

**I know Waluigi is pictured younger then Wario but I like him being the oldest. **

**And as all four are the same age I've stuck to that and made them quadruplets. Plus no-one in the Mario universe knows all for of them are brothers they just know that Wario and Waluigi are twins and also Mario and Luigi. **

**I hope you enjoyed the story :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Princess Peach's Castle

In the Mushroom Kingdom there is a big white and pink castle that belongs to the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom Princess Peach. Within the gardens behind the castle there is a tennis court set up.

"Where are they? You did tell them right? Peach" Daisy asks a bit inpatient.

"Yes I sent them a letter informing them"

"Well they better get here soon" Daisy shouts to cover up her worry.

There is a wicked laugh "Well looks like they are scared to face us." Another wicked laugh joins the other. Daisy and Peach turn to glare at Wario and Waluigi.

Daisy throws her racket, which makes Wario and Waluigi stop laughing.

"Something bad could of happened to them, they are two hours late and all you can do is laugh!"

Wario and Waluigi faces are blank no expression "The only bad thing that has happened to them two is not turning up 'cause now we're on top." Wario says with a big smug on his face.

Peach rolls her eyes "I don't know about you guys but I'm going to get dressed and go look for them" "I'm coming with you" Daisy said walking up to Peach. Daisy turns to Wario and Waluigi "Are you to coming?"

Wario and Waluigi start to relax as Daisy's words "Why should we? we won" Daisy rolls her eyes "Yeah you won. But you won the chicken way."

Wario and Waluigi frown "What! we are no chickens!"

"Well not facing Mario and Luigi in tournament and not beating them in person is kind of being a chicken."

Wario and Waluigi get up from their seats "We're coming too! but only so we can brag their sorry butts back here, so we can beat them. And show Wario and Waluigi are the best!"

At the Mansion with the Mario Bros

Luigi finally built up the courage to walk inside the mansion he quickly grabs the light on his Poltergust 6000 and turns it on. Mario follows Luigi inside shutting the door behind him. Luigi jumps at the sound of the door shutting as he forgot Mario was with him, Mario smiles at Luigi as if to say 'sorry'.

Luigi sighs in relief "Okay where to first?"

"How about any room that we can get into?" Luigi nods a 'yes' to Mario. The Brothers begin their walk down the long hall that is right in front of them, that has a set of doors on the other side which are the only doors in sight.

As Mario and Luigi walk down the hall Mario looks around at the walls of the long hall. The walls have painting on them and not just a few paintings is a line on both sides of the hall walls leading right to the end. There are no people in the paintings but yet it feels like something is looking at you.

Mario suddenly stops by one and stares at it, it's a painting of a single swing in the night time no one was sitting on the swing, but yet Mario couldn't stop staring where someone would be if they sat upon it.

The sound of Luigi opening the door snaps Mario out of his thoughts. Mario looks to the door and sees his brother has already gone through it. Mario quickly walks to the door and grabs the handle but doesn't turn it to open it. He stares at the door for a while then turns back to where the swing painting is. There was no one there but Mario feels like someone is. Marios eyes widen as he hears the same voice as before call his name. Mario quickly opens the door and quickly shut it behind him. Luigi was to busy testing doors to notice his brother coming in rather quickly.

Mario brushes off what just happened as his mind playing tricks on him. The sound of a door opening fills the air. Luigi look to Mario who walks to him, Mario nods to Luigi who then opens the door and the brothers walk inside.

"It's the dinning room where Professor found the journal." Once the words left Luigi's mouth he remembered the journal. So he takes out the journal and turns it to the second page. While Luigi was looking at the journal Mario walks to the long table in the middle of the room and starts to look around.

Luigi turns to the second page of the journal and reads it in his head

_'Once you step foot inside, you're never getting out.'_ Luigi's eyes went wide.

Luigi chuckles nervously to himself and looks back to the journal the page was different from the first one, this one has more writing on it. It also has the title_ 'Day 1'_ so Luigi begins to read it in his head.

_'Day 1_

_Well I've arrived at my Great Grandma's house. Mother say this gosh forsaken mansion shall be our new home. If you ask me living in a place that was given to you in a dead woman's well is a bit silly. To add salt to injury the woman passed away inside the premises, along with the rest of our past generation I've been told. With that much death you would think at least one of our ancestors would of burnt this place to the ground already. But that's my family can't turn down anything free. Well only time will tell if this house is fit to live in.'_

That was it for day 1. Luigi shuts the journal and starts to reflect on his own family.

"Hey Luigi" Mario voice breaks Luigi out of his thoughts and walks over to his brother to see what he wants.

"This must be where Professor got the journal from" Mario points at the area on a bookcase where there is a missing book.

"Yeah..." Luigi notices books beside where the journal use to sit. "Looks like photo albums" Luigi picks one up and begins to flip through them.

"That's weird" "Yeah very weird" As Luigi is flipping through the photos albums that are clearly photos of the past familys that lived here, there are red X's over their faces each and everyone's face had a red X over them. Luigi quickly puts them back.

"I think we should see if any other rooms are open there doesn't seem to be anything here." With that the brothers exit the dinning room and walk to check doors.

Back in the dinning room one of the photo albums falls to the ground opening on a blank page.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update ^^;**

**If there are any spelling mistakes or anything I'm sorry.**

**I don't own any Mario character they belong to Nintendo **


End file.
